


14/2 love´s songfics: Try (Inténtalo)

by Vicky_Yun_Kamiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Songfic, bien fluff, cuando la Furtado cantaba cosas lindas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Yun_Kamiya/pseuds/Vicky_Yun_Kamiya
Summary: Songfic con el tema de Nelly Furtado. Saori reflexiona sobre su vida y su relación con Seiya. ¡Felíz San Valentín a todos!
Relationships: Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Comments: 2





	14/2 love´s songfics: Try (Inténtalo)

**Author's Note:**

> Repubicación de mis fanfics publicados en ff.net

_**All I know** / Lo único que sé_

_**Is everything is not as it's sold** / es que no todo es como me lo han vendido..._

_**but the more I grow the less I knew** /pero mientras más crezco, menos sé_

_**And I have lived so many lives** / y he vivido tantas vidas,_

_**Though I'm not old** / aunque no soy vieja_

_**And the more I see, the less I grow** / y mientras más veo, menos crezco_

_**The fewer the seeds the more I sow** / mientras menos semillas, más siembro_

Observo los adornos que decoran mi casa... Antes solía pensar que allí estaba el mundo, pero son simples objetos con precio de mercado, sin valor real. Solamente las personas poseen el valor que le dan quienes las quieren. Definitivamente, no es entre los ricos y famosos donde descubrí mi verdadero valor.

Y pese a saber esto, en ocasiones me siento de mil años... que seguramente tengo entre tantas vidas pasadas. También me siento absurda... parece que pese a ser la reencarnación de Atena no sé nada de tantas cosas, porque hasta hace tan poco ni siquiera podía aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

_**Then I see you standing there/** Entonces te veo parado ahí_

_**Wanting more from me** / esperando más de mi,_

_**And all I can do is try** / y todo lo que puedo hacer es intentarlo..._

_**Then I see you standing there/** Entonces te veo parado ahí_

_**Wanting more from me** / esperando más de mi,_

_**And all I can do is try** / y todo lo que puedo hacer es intentarlo..._

_**Try** / Intentarlo_

Veo tu figura parada en la sala, y me escondo entre las cortinas para observarte en silencio. Caminas un poco inquieto, luego te detienes y me buscas con la vista en el jardín a ver si estoy allí. Sientes que estoy cerca... del mismo modo que yo sé que depositas toda tu fe en mí, esperando que de algún modo encuentre una solución para tanto horror que amenaza nuestro mundo una vez más. Esperas que me vuelva fuerte, que sea quién lidere esta lucha... pero no tengo todas las respuestas. Porque mi parte de diosa es fuerte, pero mi parte humana es falible como la de todos. Simplemente, sólo puedo intentar dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

_**I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness** / Si tan sólo no hubiese visto tanta realidad_

_**And all the real people are really not real at all/** pero la gente real no es tan real en la realidad_

_**The more I learn the more I learn** / mientras más aprendo...más aprendo_

_**The more I cry the more I cry /** Más lloro...más lloro_

_**As I say goodbye to the way of life/** Estoy diciendo adiós a la forma de vida_

_**I thought I had designed for me** / que creí haber diseñado para mí._

Todo cambió demasiado rápido. Me he dado cuenta de que la vida no es lo que yo creía. Ya no soy simplemente la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido, no puedo seguir pensando como una mujer de sociedad, he cambiado de prioridades. En poco tiempo he aprendido mucho sobre mí misma, sobre mi propio corazón, y también he sufrido lo suficiente como para madurar y darme cuenta que muchas cosas no son lo que parecen. Que las personas en las que realmente puedo confiar y mostrarles mi verdadero ser se cuentan con los dedos de la mano, pero por fortuna tú estás entre ellas.

_**Then I see you standing there** / Entonces te veo parado ahí_

_**Wanting more from me** / esperando más de mi,_

_**And all I can do is try** / y todo lo que puedo hacer es intentarlo..._

_**Then I see you standing there** / Entonces te veo parado ahí_

_**I'm all I'll ever be** / Soy lo que siempre seré_

_**But all I can do is try/** pero todo lo que puedo hacer es intentarlo_

_**Try/** Intentarlo_

Te das vuelta al oírme entrar en la sala y una sonrisa escapa de tus labios. Aún tengo mucha confusión en mi interior, en quien era antes, quién soy y quién debo ser. Y tú esperas tanto de mí, y yo intento superarme cada día un poco más. Me miras con esos ojos chocolate, grandes y ansiosos, por conocer mis pensamientos. Todos los días intento encontrar una solución verdadera a tantos problemas. Soy Saori Kido, también soy Atena. Esa es mi conclusión. No sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien, pero te juro que lo intento, cada día con más intensidad que el anterior.

_**All of the moments that already passed/** Todos los momentos que ya pasaron_

_**We'll try to go back and make them last/** trataremos de retrocederlos y hacerlos eternos_

_**All of the things we want each other to be** / todas las cosas que deseamos ser..._

_**We never will be never will be** / nunca seremos, nunca seremos_

Hemos tenido tantos momentos como este... Pequeños, pero nuestros, dónde somos simplemente tú y yo, más allá de nuestros nombres y nuestros deberes. Atesoro cada uno de esos breves instantes de mucha felicidad compartida. Y hay días en que me pongo a pensar como seríamos si las cosas fueran distintas, si fuéramos dos jóvenes comunes y corrientes, y si hay alguna posibilidad de que las cosas cambien. Y la respuesta es no, no podemos cambiar quienes somos, ni siquiera yo tengo ese poder. Nunca seremos como las personas normales. Pero aun así…

 ** _And that's wonderful, and that's life_** / y es maravilloso, es la vida...

_**And that's you, baby** / y eso eres tu, amor_

_**This is me, baby** / esta soy yo, amor_

_**And we are, we are, we are,we are, we are, we are** / y somos, somos, somos, somos, somos, somos..._

_**Free** / libres_

_**In our love** / en nuestro amor..._

Tu me tienes a mi, y yo te tengo a ti. Esta es nuestra vida. Porque tú eres mi caballero y yo soy tu diosa. Así es como debe ser, está escrito en el libro de nuestro destino. Y lo que sentimos él uno por el otro nos vuelve fuertes para luchar, para proteger a los demás. Pero ante todo, nos hace libres del miedo y es allí donde estamos juntos, libres en nuestro amor.

_**We are free in our love** / somos libres en nuestro amor_

—Discúlpame por hacerte esperar... –digo mientras me acerco hasta ti. En vez de sentarte, te apoyas de espalada al cortinado.

—No te preocupes. Estaba pensando antes de que llegaras...

—¿En qué, Seiya?

Camino hasta tu lado y apoyo mi mano en el marco, ahora soy yo quien mira el jardín por la ventana, dónde el sol ilumina las flores, las mariposas, el agua y todas aquellas cosas hermosas que existen en el mundo que debemos proteger. Entonces te volteas y tomando la mano que dejé suelta, me respondes:

—En dar mi mejor esfuerzo, por aquellas cosas que me importan.

_**Try** / Inténtalo_

* * *

_14 de Febrero de 2007_

_Bueno.. este tema de Nelly Furtado en su momento iba a formar parte de otro fic de Saint Seiya que nunca llegué a completar ni escribir como es debido. Por un largo tiempo lo tenía olvidado, pero medio de casualidad lo volví a oír y pensé "¿por qué no hacer un fic así'?". Como ven, no tiene una continuidad exacta en la historia, pero me lo imagino en un período corto desde que Saori se descubre como Atena y antes de que vayan al Santuario. Disfruté mucho escribirlo, porque a pesar de que toca el archiconocido tema "diosa x caballero = amor prohibido", creo que refleja los sentimientos exactos de esta pareja, que aunque no puedan estar juntos como si fueran jóvenes normales, pueden contar el uno con el otro y eso es suficiente. La verdad he escrito muchas veces sobre Saori y Seiya, en algún punto pensé que ya no tenía más nada que decir... había un tiempo que todos los fics de Saint Seiya eran de ellos y ahora busco en y me cuesta muchísimo encontrar un fic de esta pareja (parece que los dorados son muchos más importantes, sobre todo los MiloxCamus jejeje) y como siempre aparece alguien interesado en algún fic mío (evidentemente la escasez de otros materiales hacen aparecer lo que yo hago como bueno) no podían faltar en este día de San Valentín. Así que no olviden decirme que les pareció. A quienes quieran contactarse, mi mail y la dirección de mi blog haciendo clic en mi perfil, dónde pueden encontrar el link a esta canción y mas cosas en los post de febrero 2007 aunque deberán esperar unos días para esta sección ya que no llegue al 14 con todos los fics. ¡No olviden decirme que les pareció!_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
